


Blind Love

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Breakups hurt, I won't pity these children though, M/M, Poor children..., please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: Even without his glasses, he still couldn't see what he had done. What was sat right in front of him so clearly and so true that even someone as blind and blunt as he could see fault.





	Blind Love

You say your "I love you"s, desperate to get one back.

You cling onto all the love you get, convincing yourself that you do love them, even though you've only met them. You keep insisting to yourself that you do and slowly get pushed into a web of your own lies. You're constantly trying to convince yourself that you're loving, not grieving and with every "I love you" you get sucked deeper.

Down the memory lanes of yesterday, and down the dark holes of tomorrow, you stand here today.

And you murmur your I love yous.

Because it's the only thing you can do.

\---  
"He wouldn't have said it if it weren't true." Jake said, hopelessly staring up at the sky looking for an answers in the stars as if they would tell him something he didn't know.

Because he didn't know who to turn to now.

Had he been too selfish?

Too ugly?

Too fat?

Too dark?

Jake yelled out and tore off his glasses, chucking them far away. He tugged and pulled at his hair, throwing a fit like a two year old.

Maybe he had clung too much to the little things.

Maybe it were his fault for not bothering to see the truth that he had so blatantly denied.

Maybe if he had took a moment to stop lying to himself to see that Dirk really didn't need him all this time.

Slamming a fist down on the tower that he called his home, he screamed. Tears ran down his face in streams ceaselessly. The night sky twinkled so bright and so beautifully.

Even without his glasses, he still couldn't see what he had done. What was sat right in front of him so clearly and so true that even someone as blind and blunt as he could see fault.

Had the "I love you" s they shared mean nothing to Dirk?

Was this all just a game?

Was he just playing with his emotions like all of the rest of his stupid toys?

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed. Heaving, sobbing, choking, the tears kept coming.

"Don't you think I loved you?"

Dirk's voice came. From where he did not know, but what he did, was lost to the abyss of the mind.

"I loved you with all my heart. But that wasn't enough. You kept shoving all your problems out of the way and never talked to me like a real human being, Jake."

"I-"

"Didn't you think I tried to keep this all together? Our unhealthy mess of a relationship?"

Jake sat, still sniffling and crying.

Silent and speechless.

At a loss for words.

"Jake."

"I love you."

Dirk sighed, staring at the mess before him.

"So you thought."

Sticking his sword in the ground, he walked off.

"Please..." Jake whispered, desperately crawling after him.

"I love you."

He gripped the blade of the sword with his hand, blind to the searing pain.

"Dirk."

No response came to his rescue.

"Dirk, I love you."


End file.
